


【康纳x海尔森】亲密爱人

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M, Top Connor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 康纳闻出海尔森要发情了，于是决定去接他下班
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【康纳x海尔森】亲密爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 现代，合法同◎居之后的一点家庭生活。ABO之前看到微博上说男友可以闻到jin◎期自己身上的血味感觉蛮有趣的，写一个abo翻版  
> “儿子鼻子太灵了我该怎么办”

有人犹犹豫豫地敲响了办公室的门。  
海尔森不紧不慢地呷了一口咖啡，头也没抬：“进来。”  
本应已经下班的秘书走到他身边：“Sir，您儿子在楼下等你。”  
“哦？”海尔森挑了挑眉，拿起手机果然是满屏幕他因为沉迷工作错过的数条未接来电和消息提示。见海尔森仍没有放下文件的意思，秘书又小声补充了一句：“他说您再不下去，他就自己进来找你。”  
身为竞争公司的主要负责人，康纳的身份确实不太适合出现在Abstergo大楼里，不怪下属如临大敌。海尔森挥挥手，秘书这才放下重负般离开了。

等海尔森走出大楼，时钟早已指向八点半。康纳的牧马人在夜色中格外显眼。没什么人会在城市里开越野车，——就和康纳本身一样，在水泥建筑的包围最中沉默而格格不入。海尔森看到了康纳，康纳也看到了海尔森。后者当即下车，绕到旁边给海尔森打开了副驾驶的车门。从康纳微有忿意的神情上就可以明白，这不是什么绅士风度，更与尊老爱幼无关，而是警告海尔森他必须坐这个位置。海尔森想起上次他故意坐到康纳后座时康纳一时失语的表情。  
“你把我当司机吗，父亲？”  
“你怎么会这么想，我的儿子，司机可是要发工资的。”  
回到家，康纳当即把《家庭公约》从冰箱门上拿下来加了一项新条款：只能坐在我的副驾驶。  
逗弄康纳着实给海尔森的人生增加不少乐趣。

迎着康纳审视的目光，海尔森坦然地坐进副驾驶。康纳用刚刚确认收押囚犯的狱卒那样的力道把门带上了，然后气势汹汹地走回车内。  
身侧投来康纳不容忽视的目光，但海尔森决定装着毫不知情。  
“我的车还在停车场。”海尔森说。  
“明天我送你上班。”  
“成交，”海尔森绑上安全带，“不走吗？”  
“《家庭公约》第十二条——”康纳拉长了声音提醒他。  
“噢，在这吗？真要在这吗？你和我？在市中心，在我公司楼下？”海尔森夸张地指了指街边的人，“当着这么多人的面吗？”  
“没错，快一点没人看到。你发誓过要维护《家庭公约》的执行的。”康纳催促道。  
“这是我签过的最令人后悔的合约。”尽管这么说，海尔森还是向康纳倾过身，在手中的文件袋遮住两人的脸时蜻蜓点水般吻了康纳的脸颊，康纳也极快地回赠了他一个吻。  
《家庭公约》第十二条“双方分开大于三个小时后再见面时必须互相亲吻”，增加于第十一条“吵架必须在第二天起床前和好”失败之后。

随后两人若无其事地分开，康纳甚至毫无必要地拉了拉领口。  
牧马人终于平稳汇入城市主干道的车流之中，两侧的摩天大楼飞速后退。  
“所以你怎么突然想到来接我下班，想爸爸了？”海尔森调了调座椅，选了个舒服的姿势。不得不说比起普通车型，牧马人确实宽敞许多。  
“我还以为海尔森·肯威的字典里没有‘下班’。”苦等了一个多小时的青年不客气地回敬。  
“本来是有的，要是你的兄弟会发展没有这么快的话。”  
“那是我们更符合市场需要，”康纳停顿了片刻，“我觉得你的发◎期快到了才来的，父亲。”  
“噢？”海尔森挑了挑眉，“谢谢你专程来通知我这个，不然我自己都不知道，——上个月似乎也不是这个时间吧？”  
“就是因为你之前滥用抑制剂才导致发◎期不规律的，所以更应该重视，”康纳说，“你◎期之前的信息素味道会比平时更浓一些。”  
海尔森转过头，暖黄色的街灯顺着康纳脸颊分明的棱角流淌下来，他甚至可以看到康纳脸上微微发光的细小绒毛。海尔森回忆起之前在山里康纳是怎么嗅着动物的痕迹追踪猎物的。  
“阿基里斯到底都教了你什么？！”海尔森感慨道，“我敢打赌我的发◎期绝没有这么早。”  
康纳发出一声不满的鼻音，“那打赌吧，输的人要答应赢的人一件事。”  
“是吗？那我最好现在就开始考虑让你为我做什么。”海尔森说。

虽然没有提限制，海尔森自然也不能提出些诸如让康纳辞职加入自己这边的无理要求，他漫不经心地望着窗外的风景思索着，一个巨大的、画着快乐卡通叽◎的粉色霓虹灯牌突兀地进入视野，由远及近，最后活生生杵到海尔森面前。  
“父亲，下车。”  
直到康纳为他拉开了车门，海尔森还沉浸在对卡通叽◎的震撼之中。

“所以你来接我就为了和我逛秦趣用品商店？”海尔森一边压低声音向康纳询问，一边试图将自己的手腕从康纳手里解放出来，——尽量不使自己听起来咬牙切齿。不用多久他就在康纳难以理解的手劲下放弃了，认命地被他拖着站到自助服务机前。  
两个成年男人，也许康纳休闲的打扮看起来还能接受，一身高定西服的海尔森现在反倒成了格格不入的那方了。唯一能让海尔森庆幸的也只有出于人性化的考虑，这家店入口处灯光昏暗，顾客只需在各自的小隔间里挑选心仪的商品并付款即可。  
“这不是普通的……店，”康纳在专注查看目录时抽空解答海尔森的问题，“我在网上查了一下这家的用品特别齐全。因为关乎你的体验所以我觉得你也在场比较好。”  
康纳的手指在an◎tao那栏点了一下，屏幕上立刻跳出了五彩缤纷的数百种商品。  
“家里的基本用完了。我只要尺寸没错就可以，你喜欢哪种的，父亲？”  
康纳拉了拉海尔森，“父亲？”

海尔森沉默了，他的视线扫过屏幕上一排排“超薄”、“夜光”、“冰火两重天”的介绍。康纳的语气太过理所当然让他开始反思自己为什么反而会成为觉得羞耻的那方。  
“对于这方面产品，我并没有什么个人偏好。”海尔森谨慎地说。  
然后他看到康纳手一挥，把不同描述的每样买了两盒，购物篮内快速上涨的数字一时令人有些眩晕。  
“……你知道一盒里面多少只吧康纳？你觉得我们要用多久？”  
“没关系，我们可以都试一试，再选出你比较喜欢的，父亲。”  
“可以，很好，”海尔森深吸了一口气，“这样待会出门就算我们俩被记者抓拍到，他们也只会以为我们两家公司要开发an◎tao市场在做调研罢了。”  
显然康纳已经对海尔森日常的冷嘲热讽完全免疫，手也不停接着点开下一个栏目，润◎液。  
“那这个呢，父亲，也每样来一个吗？”康纳问。  
“就你手旁边的那种就行了。”海尔森胡乱地敷衍了一个，回过神康纳已经把一款画着可爱草莓图案的润◎液放进了购物车。  
“你看，一起来还是有好处的，我今天才知道你喜欢草莓味的。”  
听出康纳语气中的欣喜，海尔森默默把到嘴边的反驳咽了下去，接着在他反应过来之前，康纳已经顺手点开了写着“秦趣道具”那栏的手，霎时全新世界的大门在两人面前展开。  
“父亲，这些是……怎么用的？”怀着敬意瞩目了当前页面的商品，康纳小声询问。  
“别问我，你还没到知道这种知识的年龄。”  
海尔森发誓他关掉界面点付款结算的速度从来没有今天这么快过。

牧马人重新上路，海尔森却如坐针毡似的再也找不回方才舒适的姿势。康纳一面开着车一面拿余光观察他，直到海尔森第五次坐直又靠回座椅，终于忍不住开口：“……父亲。”  
“嗯，有事吗？”海尔森一脸若无其事。  
“你真的没有话要和我说吗，父亲？”  
“你期待我说什么？”  
“我在想应不应该告诉你，父亲，我闻得出来，你信息素的味道又变浓了。”  
像是为了证实自己所说的，海尔森看到康纳用力吸了吸鼻子，“你现在应该已经进入发◎期了。”  
“……”  
“所以我的判断没有错，你确实提前发……”  
“等一下，康纳，”海尔森毫不客气地打断他，“我确实无法否认我有感觉了，但我认为这完全都是受了你信息素的影响。如果你今晚没有擅自过来接我还带我买套，我的发◎期可能根本不会提前。”  
“就是因为你的发◎期提前我才来的。”  
“你来了才造成现在这种情况。”  
“你是因为赌约的事打算耍赖吗父亲？”  
“耍赖？我只是陈述事实而已。”

康纳不再说话，而是一个急刹在路边熄火。  
“在行驶的时候分散司机注意力非常危险，”康纳深吸一口气好让自己平静下来，他抓住海尔森的手，“不管哪一种，结果不都是一样的吗，父亲？”  
海尔森这才发觉因为刚刚情绪激动，整个车厢已经充溢着他淡淡的檀木香，和康纳树木的气味纠缠在一处。他让康纳fa◎情了。  
“把车窗打开。”海尔森说着去按下降按钮，只听见康纳抢先一步把车窗锁上了。  
“我不想别人闻到你的味道。”康纳说。  
这该死的固执，海尔森忍不住骂了一句脏话，“我们可是在路边，哪里有别人？不开窗现在这种情况你能忍到回家？”  
“你不说话不动的话也许可以吧。”康纳犹豫了一下。  
“做，***的现在就做，给我做。”海尔森咬牙切齿地扯松了领结，他快被康纳的信息素熏得头昏脑涨了。  
海尔森倏然起身跨坐到康纳身上，康纳赶紧调低了椅背才给海尔森留出了足够的空间，接着两人立即开始了另一种意义上的唇枪舌战。  
“我真的怀疑你是不是故意的，康纳。”分开时海尔森喘着气，他测过身去够后座上的购物袋，凭感觉摸了两件丢到康纳怀里。  
“看看我们这有什么， tao、润◎液，都准备好了。你就是故意的。”海尔森故作惊叹，同时颇为粗暴地拉下康纳的裤链，把他需要的解放出来。康纳的那处坚硬而滚烫，海尔森仿佛握着熔岩浇筑的剑柄。他们还在公路上，但海尔森决定不再想许多，他要溺死在康纳制造的热潮里了。  
“我是为了避免突发情况才提前买的。”康纳试图争辩，但被掌握在海尔森手里之后就紧紧闭上了嘴。  
海尔森用自己的牙齿撕开了tao，当他为康纳戴上时，他很快意识到这个tao的不同凡响。它表面有着刻意的凸◎点和螺旋。  
康纳显然也看到了，发出一声低呼，而后向海尔森投来征询的眼神。  
年长的一方尚且不以为意，他起身贴近对方的耳朵，恶劣地吹出骚扰的气流：“这是你想要的吗，康纳？”  
康纳没有说话，但他环上海尔森腰胯的双手已经替他做出了回答。海尔森配合地抬高下◎半身，方便康纳解开他的皮带，脱下他修身的西装裤来。  
一点冰冷地沾上了海尔森的后◎，过于甜腻的草莓味在空气中发散开，让海尔森的思绪有些飘忽。  
他往后伸手扶着康纳的◎◎往下坐，那些凸◎点带来的感觉极为异样，如同他面对的不是属于人类的◎◎似的。保持此时别扭的跪姿让海尔森腿部肌肉酸痛，◎口处的ruan◎肉却不安地抗拒陌生的入侵者。  
康纳觉察出海尔森的犹疑，露出有些幸灾乐祸的表情，他伸手按住海尔森的胯部轻声催促：“往下坐，父亲，往下坐。”  
在康纳的“帮忙”下，入口被一寸寸撑开，想必康纳单从海尔森抓着自己肩膀的力度便可以体会出海尔森感受如何，但他看上去心情远比海尔森轻松。  
“该死……”坐到底之后，海尔森低低吐出一声咒骂，那些凸起无疑将体内的异物感增强了好几倍，然而康纳不打算给他喘息的机会。海尔森被稍稍托起，而后康纳开始向上挺腰。  
海尔森皱着眉低头，正好和康纳四目相对。康纳目不转睛地望着他，仿佛所有的kuai◎感不是来源于交◎he处，而是源自观察海尔森xing◎事全程的隐忍与愉悦间杂的表情。  
海尔森疑心没有康纳应付不来的姿势。  
他被康纳连续而不留余力地贯穿，但无处可逃。车顶的高度甚至不允许一个跨坐在另一个成年男人身上的男人坐直，他只能往前伏到康纳身上。在逼仄昏暗的空间里，一切变得遥远而模糊，只剩下彼此灼热的吐息，以及每一次两人连结得更深时的鲜明感觉。愈是愉快，海尔森愈觉得自己的罪加重一分。他情愿自己无法从jiao◎媾中获得任何有益的体验，也好过如同日日夜夜的此刻，如同棘刺一般的背德领悟紧紧勒住他的咽喉。  
海尔森不知道做到后半段时他会眼圈发红，康纳亲吻他眼尾时他仍有些恍惚，好像灵魂已经不在车内，而是悬在高处远远看着拥坐在一起的两人。康纳用什么替他擦了擦后◎xue湿漉漉的痕迹，垂下眼睛，海尔森才发现康纳手上抓着的是自己的内◎裤，而沾着好些不合时宜的粉色液体。  
热潮退却，海尔森沉默地起身回到自己的座位上。  
他从口袋里摸出一支烟，不等开口，康纳已经为他摇下了车窗，又脱了外衣盖在他光裸的腿上。从伴侣的层面，康纳的一切都无可挑剔。  
海尔森深深吸了一口，把烟圈吐向夜色远处。  
一时无人说话。

一辆警车在他们前方停下，海尔森没什么表情变化地注视一位警◎官下车朝他们走近。  
“怎么了，两位先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
“谢谢，我们很好，没什么事。”康纳回答。  
警官要来康纳的驾驶证快速扫了一眼。也许是我们停留的时间太久了，海尔森想。  
“两位是什么关系？”警官问。  
海尔森重新把烟咬在嘴里，康纳转头看了看他，车里的狼藉多少说明了些什么。  
‘He is the love of my life.’  
海尔森听见康纳说。

‘Love of my life, huh?’ 望着警官离开的背影，海尔森低声重复了一遍，这几个词在他舌尖上，仿佛孩子含着滚烫的栗子，不舍吐出也难以咽下。  
“我说的哪里不对吗，父亲？”  
康纳凝视着海尔森的眼睛，带着海尔森熟悉的非得到答案不可的执着，但“我也一样”这几个字对海尔森·肯威来讲实在太难了。

“没什么，我不敢反驳，”海尔森说，“我怕你把我盖着的衣服抽走。”


End file.
